Organization change managers face the problem of approving one or more changes every week. When approving a change, the approver must decide how risky the change is and what the change will affect. Two changes affecting the same configuration item (e.g., database schema, computer system capability) at the same time, may result in a downtime of critical applications and loss of money to the organization due to the colliding changes.
One prior solution of some organizations entailed a meeting where all involved personnel were requested to identify problems related to a requested change. The meeting approach is time consuming and ineffective.
Anther prior solution entailed generating a report from a service desk identifying change collisions. This approach is both time consuming (the report generation takes a lot of time) and not updated on each updated change.
Information technology (IT) organizations face the problem of approving change requests in production environments. In big organizations, there might be more than 100,000 changes every year (on the order of almost 300 changes per day). The change manager needs to approve all the changes. It is difficult, if not impossible, for the change manager to detect whether a certain change request collides with other changes manually.